mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Mario-Spiele/@comment-826221-20121129114218/@comment-24658561-20150429185319
Wenn Sanik Bum das WiiU-Spiel nicht so scheiße wäre, hätte ich ihnen vielleicht ''vergeben, was sie mit den Charakteren angestellt haben. Ich wollte mir Sanik Bum für den 3DS eigentlich kaufen, hab mich aber dann doch für Ultimate NES Remix entschieden und bin froh, dass ich Nintendo mit meinen 40 Euro unterstützt habe und nicht Sanik Bum. Und damit der Comment nicht zu kurz wird, hier eine kurze Beispiel-Liste von Leuten, für die Sanik Bum eine Beleidigung ist: 1. ''Die Designer des Originals: Die Charaktere wurden so stark stereotypisiert, dass man sie nicht mehr wiedererkennt. Sie sind so ziemliche "Jeder Cartoon ever"-Charaktere. Vielleicht haben sich ja irgendwann mal irgendwelche Leute MÜHE gemacht, diese Charaktere möglichst interessant und realistisch zu gestalten und dann kommt einfach wer daher und sagt: "Nope, wir müssen das so machen, damit unsere scheißunlustigen Witze funktionieren." 2. Die Action-Fans: Die Trailer von sowohl dem Spiel als auch dem Cartoon sahen so aus, als würde es sich um Action und Adventure drehen. Aber NOPE, der Cartoon ist eine pure Sitcom, die sogar für das Tonbandlachen zu unlustig ist und die Action des WiiU-Spiels wird durch seine Framerate eliminiert. Ich fühle mich verarscht. Gebt mir die fünf Minuten meines Lebens wieder! 3. Fans der Charaktere: Allen Ernstes, was soll ich dazu noch sagen außer: WHY FIX WHAT'S NOT BROKEN? (Außer vielleicht Knuckles, aber der ist jetzt sowieso am Arsch.) Die Charaktere verlieren durch die Stereotypisierung viel mehr an Persönlichkeit, als dass sie gewinnen und das ist nicht gut! 4. Die Freunde des guten Humors: Das WiiU-Spiel hält sich durch schlechte One-Liner über Wasser während im 3DS-Spiel alle immer nur rumstehen und Witze machen. Der Cartoon dagegen ist ein konstantes "Hit-or-Miss"-Spiel, wo einem einfach nur Witze und Anspielung ins Gesicht geklatscht werden und auf einen Lacher gehofft wird. Blöd nur, wenn man die Anspielung nicht kennt und ganz genau weiß, dass es eine Anspielung ist, aber keine Ahnung hat worauf. Der Humor ist kein bisschen clever und einfach nur stumpfes Ablesen aus "Das große Buch des Sitcom-Humors" Zugegeben: Das einzige Mal, das EINZIGE Mal, dass irgendetwas mit Sanik Bum in Verbindung stehendes mich ansatzweise zum Lachen gebracht hat, war eine einzige Anspielung am Ende des ersten Archie Comics. (Ja, Sanik Bum hat Archie Comics, der Cartoon, die scheißteuren Spiele und die Actionfiguren haben wohl noch nicht genug Geld eingebracht...) Der Comic an sich ist ziemlicher Bullshit, es geht irgendwie darum, dass ein Roboter Tails Haus auf dem Kopf hat und Knuckles denkt, es wäre ein Hut und Amy ihm das Offensichtliche ins Gesicht sagt (dass er dumm ist und sterben gehen soll und so) und Knuckles dann Eggman fragt, ob er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten will. Auf der letzten Seite des Comics steht: "Eggman&Knuckles: Partners in Crime", was eine definitive Anspielung auf "Mario&Luigi: Partners in Time" ist. Obwohl ich es traurig finde, dass ein so viel besseres Spiel da mit reingezogen wurde, muss ich zugeben, dass diese Anspielung ausnahmsweise clever gelegt war und man sie nicht verstehen muss, um den Sinn des Satzes zu verstehen, ganz im Gegensatz zu der plumpen Dragonball-Anspielung im Cartoon. Jup, eine Dragonball-Anspielung in einer Dragonball-Anspielung. I'm done with my life.